1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates generally to business forms, particularly to a continuous form which comprises a series of connected blanks suited for subsequent processing into multiply lottery tickets, envelopes or like articles which contain original, directly applied concealed indicia on an under ply. As used herein, the term "original indicia" excludes preprinted indicia and indicia applied by transfer means such as carbon paper, and the like. Each blank comprises an article such as a lottery ticket, envelope or the like having at least two plies disposed in direct overlying relationship, the over ply partially exposing and partially concealing the under ply, wherein a portion of the over ply is permanently bonded to a portion of the under ply, forming a closed pocket therebetween, and wherein original directly applied indicia is contained in the pocket, concealed by the over ply, the concealed indicia being exposable through access to said closed pocket.